


And Cut!

by Tazbb12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Little one shots of scenes that happened in Season 4 and 5 that I would like to have seen extended or what happens off camera that gets the characters to where they are when we see them on screen.  It will mainly revolved around Alex and Kelly's relationship, but all the Super Friends will be involved.  The chapter will be in no order.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	And Cut!

**Author's Note:**

> Ep 4x22 After game night

Everyone was trying to tidy up a little bit after game night, even though J’onn insisted it was not necessary. Lena had left first and Alex saw Kelly saying goodbye to her brother as she was preparing to leave.

“Hey, give me a minute to tell Kara I’m leaving and I will walk you home,” Alex proposed to Kelly.

“That would be nice, I will meet you out front,” Kelly smiled.

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off Kelly until the darker woman was out side and out of sight.

“Hey Kara I am going to head out.”

“Ok Alex, you want me to zip you home,” Kara asked her sister?

“No, I’m ok tonight.”

“You sure, it is kinda of late?”

“Yeah, that is kind of why I am walking Kelly home.”

Kara raised her eyebrow just slightly, intrigued but this information.

“Oh are you now,” her smile growing with each passing moment?

“No, you just stop that right now,” Alex said pointing a finger at her sister, “it is late and she is new to the city and I am walking her home.”

“Please, you do you think your talking to here. I saw the eyes all night and I heard the heartbeats…your smitten.”

Alex threw her sister some side eye shade for sure.

“We are little nothing right now, just getting to know each other.

“Kelly is great you’re going to like her.”

Alex wanted to say she already did but decided to drop it for now.

“I will see you tomorrow,” Alex said grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

Alex looked to her left than right before seeing Kelly leaning against the building checking something on her phone.

“Sorry, I should have warned you Kara never lets me leave with just a simple bye.”

“It’s ok,” Kelly said pushing herself off the building and slipping her phone into her back pocket, “I might not have been around very long but you can see how close you two are.”

They started heading in the direction of Kelly’s apartment.

“Yeah, we had a bumpy start but I couldn’t have asked for a better sister. Together we have done some amazing things and I am not sure where I would be without her.”

“I’m envious of your relationship,” Kelly admitted.

“Really? Why,” Alex asked curious?

“You and Kara just get each other. You celebrate the good times and are there for each other for the tough times. For most of our relationship James and I have been strained. We are family so we were always there for each other when needed, but consistent support and genuine friendship just hadn’t been there. It has only been recently that we both started processing our past traumas that our allowing us to get closer.”

“I’m glad you and James are finding your way back to each other and I am very glad you stayed in National City.”

Alex smiled leaning over to give Kelly’s shoulder a little bump.

“Me too,” Kelly admitted slipping her hand into Alex’s.

The two made easy conversation, so much so they hadn’t realized they passed Kelly’s building.

“Oh my god we walked right by my apartment,” Kelly laughed looking behind her.

“What is this we business? You were the one guiding this ship,” Alex join in Kelly’s laughter.

“You distracted me,” Kelly playfully pouted.

“Well, sorry for being a distraction,” Alex purred as they reach the front door to the building.

Neither woman really knew what to do now that they were supposed to say goodnight.

“So, what happens now,” Kelly asked very unsure of herself?

“I guess I let you head upstairs,” Alex said taking both of Kelly’s hands in hers not wanting to let go just yet.

“Yes, that will have to happen, but what happens with us?”

“I think we just continue being us…only now we can kiss,” Alex smiled brushing her lips against Kelly’s.

“I like that new dynamic.”

Alex smiled, something she found herself doing a lot around Kelly.

“Thank you.”

“For what,” Kelly asked a little confused?

“For having the courage to admit what we were both feeling. If it had been left up to me it might have been another couple weeks.”

“You’re worth the wait.”

Alex brushed back a piece a hair that had fallen to Kelly’s cheek before kissing her again.

“I should let you get upstairs but I can’t let you go without asking you something.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you want to go on a date…with me…like this weekend,” Alex stuttered slightly.

Alex watched the smile on Kelly’s face grow and it warmed her heart.

“I will love to.”

“Great I will let you the details.”

“Sounds good. Goodnight Alex,” Kelly said leaning in for one more kiss.

“Night Kelly,” Alex smiled as watched Kelly walk into her building.


End file.
